


you, my everything

by volkandrew



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volkandrew/pseuds/volkandrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful Loras Tyrell is new in the town and has to deal with the arrogant boy who ruined his favorite t-shirt, who also always shows up around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, my everything

**Author's Note:**

> well, well, well. i'm not proud of this story. it didn't turn out as well as i had expected. i was just desperate for a modern au of renly/loras relationship and i started writing this. it's my first work so if you read, you will see the mistakes i've made, like the time goes soooo slow! and english is not my native language, so.
> 
> it is actually longer than that but as i stopped writing in the middle of the story, i only added the complete parts. hope you'll like it. it's not good but it's not too bad to read, i guess.
> 
> ALSO, i found everything but i couldn't find a nice url for renly's tumblr! i don't really like the current url so i'm taking suggestions, lol. but if you like it, it can stay.

"Sure that you two don't want me to drive you school?" Loras' mom says from the kitchen. It's eight o'clock and Loras is done preparing for school. He puts a white t-shirt and brown pants on, grabbing his leather jacket from the chair and he gets out of the room. His sister, Margaery seems to be having trouble chosing nice clothes to wear. Loras sees her, her room's door open. She must be wanting everyone's eyes to be on her today, at their new school. Loras told her that she is always beautiful, that the cloth doesn't matter but she didn't listen, obviously.

Loras looks at the mirror before entering the kitchen. His mom is looking at him from the doorway and smiles while Loras tidies his hair. "You are gonna dazzle everyone," she says. Loras answers her with a intimate smile and after kissing her on the cheek, he heads for the breakfast table. Margaery comes into the room when Loras finishes his orange juice. She has worn tight jeans and a nice shirt. Loras is staring at her while his glass is being filled with orange juice again. "What? I have to look amazing on my first day of school." she says, as she takes a sip from her own glass. 

"Well, how many times do I have to remind you that you're always beautiful?" Loras answer her, seeing his mom nodding. He looks at the clock on the wall. It's almost school time. Luckily, their school isn't very far from home. When they went there to register, it took them at most thirteen minutes to arrive there. Loras liked the school. It is bigger than his former one and has more features. But Loras is nervous; although he has his sister to company him. She's one year older than him, a senior. Loras is a junior. So he won't see her in the periods and he feels unhappy about it. Why weren't they twins or something?

Margaery rolls his eyes and she notices the time, too. "Time to go," she says. Loras sees that she hasn't actually eaten anything. She hasn't even finished her orange juice which Loras literally loves. She must be on a stupid diet, as usual. Oh, the girls. Loras is sometimes happy that he doesn't have to deal with a girlfriend, always telling her that she doesn't have to go on a diet, that she's beautiful the way she is and stuff. (There is Margaery, though.) Yeah, he doesn't feel anything towards girls. Sometimes he may even hate them, seeing the sex scenes between a guy and a woman in the movies. He has noticed that he is gay years ago but he hasn't told anyone about it. However, Margaery must've understood it and Loras didn't need to directly tell her. But she knows. She even asks Loras to compare two boys in terms of attractiveness when she can't decide between them.

They both kiss their mom on the opposite cheeks and they get out of the house. They have to walk, like, ten minutes to arrive at the school. Loras has some notebooks and a book to read between periods, where he will most likely be alone, in his backpack. Margaery has taken a shoulder bag, which Loras thinks is full of girly stuff. They talk about their old friends, what they've heard from them so far during the walk. And they arrive at the school in ten minutes. Loras is feeling uncomfortable, meeting eyes with the people whom he doesn't know. They look at them curiously. Boys look twice at Margaery and girls do the same for Loras. If he were straight, he would easily find a girlfriend there.

He heads for his locker as Margaery tells her that she has to leave. She waves her hand at the girls who are looking at them curiously. That's one thing that Margaery and Loras don't have in common. She is very outgoing and Loras is sure that she will have made a thousand new friends by the end of the day. On the contrary, Loras is shy. Not very shy, but he wouldn't do the same as his sister. He isn't likely to make friends today, or during this week, or maybe this month. He is putting some of his notebooks into the locker when he notices the boy near him, putting his key into the lock.

He realizes who he is right away. The other boy seems to notice near whom he's standing. He frowns and asks, "Seriously?"

"Are you sure that you won't crash onto me and spill my coffee, then run away?" Loras says, not looking at the boy.  
"Are you sure that you will watch out where you go?" the boy answers. Contrary to Loras, he's looking at the boy, still not opening the door of his locker. He is speaking cynically and this drives Loras crazy. Does he know that he literally burned that day? 

The incident happened three days after they moved here. Margaery and Loras had difficulty convincing their mom that they would be fine exploring the place and they wouldn't be lost. But finally, they succeeded and found a shopping mall on the way. Margaery bought them coffees. Loras then wanted to go to the supermarket in the mall to buy a few snacks to eat at home. He was holding his coffee in his hand, snack packs in the other one when they crashed onto each other with that boy. The packs were on the floor, the coffee on his favorite Lana Del Rey t-shirt and he disappeared. Without helping Loras, saying sorry. He looked at him for, like, a few seconds and then he walked away with quick steps. Loras sweared after him but he doubted if he did hear that.

Loras closes the door crustily. The boy has opened his door, put a few books into his backpack quickly and then closed it. And even now, he's not saying he is sorry for that day. Argh, how can he manage to be that rude?

Loras eventually looks at the other boy and notices the attractive look of his. He didn't realize it at that day, since he was angry as hell. Not that the t-shirt wouldn't be cleaned or anything else, but he was angry at the boy's rudeness and he's still contuining to do it. Loras is about to ask how come he is still not apologizing when the other boy says, "I'm Renly, who's sorry for spilling coffee on you."

He smiles but Loras doesn't. He's frowning and thinking that he wouldn't be able to smile in that kind of a situation. Since he would be ashamed of himself. But this boy is not at all embarrassed. He's an arrogant one, Loras assumes. "And for literally burning me. I was taking it to my mouth at that moment. It hurt." His face is still giving away his angriness.

"I apologize, really," the boy repeats. "I was rushing, really late at the time that I couldn't stop and help you out."

"All right. Really, not a big deal." Loras shoulders his backpack and takes his phone from his jacket's pocket. He looks for the time table and sees that his first class is maths. He doesn't know where the class is, though. He would want help from Renly but, no, never. He is not even thinking of talking to him again. He looks up and sees the boy staring at him. "What?" he asks, indifferently.

"It's just... Never mind," he beams. He opens his mouth again but Loras makes him close it by saying that he has to go to his class. He hopes that there is some kind of map around here where he can find out the class' location. He doesn't look behind while walking through the corridor. He's just unhappy that he has to see Renly everyday, every time when he goes to his locker.

He runs into Margaery on the way. She has already made a group of friends. They're all laughing when Margaery stops and says, "Loras." He notices the other girls whispering to each other and chuckling. Margaery introduces him to the girls and they give him a warm welcome, asking him to come to the canteen after the class. Loras nods and is about to continue searching for the class when Margaery says "The maths class is at the end of the corridor, I think." He loves his sister. Definitely. However, he is still shocked at how she manages to learn all those things in just half an hour.

He enters the class, finds an empty place to sit. Just as he sits down on his chair, Renly comes in and their eyes meet. Loras sighs deeply as he is settling down on the chair in front of his. He's never thought of Renly being a junior. He looked so senior, a popular senior, actually. And luckily, now they have to see each other in maths, too. Loras assumes there will be more as it seems like God wants to play a game with him.

The lesson goes quiet. Their teacher, Stannis Baratheon is likely to be the grumpiest man ever. He doesn't talk very much, except while teaching. He doesn't want anyone to solve questions, he doesn't ask anything. He just explains the topic, solves the questions. He sometimes look at Loras' direction and he wonders why. Maybe he noticed that he's new in the class - he could introduce him, at least. But Loras thinks he might as well try smiling first.

As he spends the break looking for his biology class, he can't go to the canteen, to his sister and her new friends. But during the class, he wishes to have gone to there, not to have found the class. Their teacher makes them a team. As he sits behind Renly just like he did in maths, their teacher sees Loras while forming the teams and, oh how funny, he chooses him to be a group with Renly! Loras is frowning while moving to the place near Renly. He is smiling. It teases Loras but he doesn't turn his eyes from the board while their teacher is explaning something about the DNAs.

"Will it go on like this?" he whispers, leaning onto the side of Loras.

"Like what?" Loras answers, still keeping his eyes straight at the teacher.  
"Like this. Are you really thinking of never talking to me just because I spilled some coffee on you?"  
"Yeah."  
"It will be very hard, you know. Since we're next-lockers, a biology team. And I think all of our classes are the same. So you're not getting rid of me in the near future." Their teacher glares at them and Renly turns his eyes to her, pretending like he's listening. Loras waits a few seconds, then gives an answer to the boy. "Exactly. Only during the duties will I talk to you. Don't ever think about us being friends. Not gonna happen."

"Really?" he asks, a fake surprised tone in his voice. "People can't bear not being friends with me."

He's rude, he's arrogant, he's everywhere. Loras wants to go back to his old home, his old school where he had more kind and thoughtful friends. This one is just annoying. He's born to annoy people, Loras thinks. The bell rings and Loras gives a relieved breath. "I think I can survive without being friends with someone like you, Renly. You're... argh, go to hell." He stands up and rushes out of the class.

He has to see Renly for the rest of the day and he just wants to vomit. He goes to canteen, hoping to see his sister and her relieving smile. He wants to talk to her about the annoying Renly but he doesn't think he can till they get home.

He sees her in the table in the back of the room as he enters the canteen. Margaery sees him right away and waves at him. Loras smiles, going through tables. He reaches the table and says hi. There are two other girls apart from Margaery. One of them is a beautiful girl, Sansa Stark, Loras learns as his sister introduces them to him. She has a wide smile on his face, staring at Loras. He's accustomed to this kind of thing but he doesn't want any girl to be attached to him. Since they would be sad when they learn the truth. So Loras will try to be as friendly as he can towards Sansa. The other girl, who's not as good looking as Sansa, is called Shae and she's not smiling flirty at Loras, thank God. Both girls are seniors, the same as Margaery. He thinks the number of friends she made today isn't only two. He wouldn't be surprised if the table was surrounded by a thousand girls a few minutes later.

"How were your first classes?" his sister asks, turning her head right to face Loras. He's looking at the door and just as the question comes, Renly walks in. Loras sighs when he sees the boy. "Totally annoying."

Margaery must've noticed that he's looking at Renly. She points him with her eyebrows as she says, "Who's he?" The girls turn their heads and look at the direction Margaery has just pointed. "That boy near the door?" Shae asks. "He's Renly," Sansa continues. "Very close friends with my brothers. He's a nice boy, actually. And he's known for not dating any girl. Ever." Loras raises his eyebrows, then gets what the girl meant. Maybe he was less arrogant and less rude, there would be a possibility. But considering all the things happened in the past two hours and at that day, Loras can't imagine anything with him but punching him hard in the face.

"He's the boy in the supermarket," Loras says to his sister.  
"Oh my God. Really?" Margaery says surprisedly. "Did you score him off?" she asks immediately.  
"At least, I made him apologize for running away without even helping after spilling coffee all over my face and my t-shirt. Although he was arrogantly smiling while doing that. And his locker is next to mine. The chemistry teacher has also just chosen us as a team."  
"You seem to be not having a good day."  
"Definitely," Loras sighs.

The bell rings and Loras rushes to his class after kissing his sister on the cheek and saying goodbye to the girls. Renly catches up with him on the way. He's walking next to him and Loras bets he's smirking. "Was she your sister?" he asks, just as they enter the class. Loras nods and heads for their table. "Guessed so. It was obvious since she is as beautiful as you," Renly says, following Loras to the table. Loras puts his backpack near his chair and looks at Renly, eyebrows raised. Beautiful? That's what he thinks of Loras? He's not surprised but he also doesn't know what to say. He is glad that their teacher comes in a few seconds later, as he doesn't want to experience that uncomfortable silence any more.

The teacher gives them a homework, which they'll have to hand in by next week's Monday. And they have to do it as a team, which means Loras have to spend lots of after-school time with Renly as if it isn't enough that he spends his whole day with him in the classes. Renly smirks while their teacher is explaning the homework. Loras is so busy thinking about why this had to happen that he doesn't hear what the teacher says. 

Renly whispers to his ear, "Fate." Loras shakes his head, putting his notebook to his backpack a few seconds before the bell rings. Renly shouts at him as he gets out of class but he doesn't look back. 

As it is the first day, their principal decides to dismiss the school early. Loras would have to go to four more classes and see more Renly, so he is glad for the man's decision. While he is heading for the canteen, he runs into Margaery, who he thinks was looking for Loras. They say goodbye to Sansa and Shae, and Loras says he is nice to meet them. While they're walking towards the exit door arm in arm, they see Renly. The moment Loras sees him, he turns his eyes to somewhere else but his sister glares at him and smiles. "He is cute," she says, "not looking so annoying."

"Don't let him take you in by the look," Loras answers.

-

When they get home, they talk to their mom about the school for a while. Margaery has the laptop on her lap, listening to Loras talking about the first classes he had. He doesn't mention Renly. Their mom goes to kitchen for preparing the dinner and Margaery follows her, leaving the laptop on the sofa. Loras takes it to check his social accounts and he finds the Facebook window open. He actually doesn't use Facebook very often but he decides to log in to check what's going on there, if his friends has sent him messages and stuff. He notices the two new messages when the home page opens. Just as he thinks, they're from his friends. There is also a few friend requests and he notices the familiar name on the top of them. Renly Baratheon.

Before accepting it, he stares at the surname for a while and then understands why Stannis looked at his direction so often. He wasn't looking at Loras, he was looking at Renly. Maybe he's his uncle or something. Loras wonders but doesn't think of asking him. He has to form as little conversation as he can with him. He really can't stand Renly. And it seems like God likes his hating Renly, so he puts him everywhere in his life. 

A chat window pops up at the bottom of the page the moment he clicks the accept button. "I take it as a good sign," writes Renly. Loras doesn't understand what he means at first, but then it occurs to him and he says, "It is called kindness."

"Oh?" Renly answers immediately. "I expect you to show that kindness at school, too."

"Sorry. When I see you, all I wanna do is spill coffee on you." Loras smirks. "Oh, and run away," he adds.

"Who are you talking to?" Margaery asks from the kitchen door. Loras says it is Renly and she puts a meaningful smile on her face before getting back to the kitchen. He can guess what Margaery is thinking but, hell no.

Renly is a bit late at answering. Loras assumes he can't find anything to say, because he is guilty and whatever he does, Loras doesn't intend to end mentioning the incident. "Okay, it was hard." Loras is the one who's continuing the conversation. "I think we have a homework to finish, first."

"Are you inviting me to your house?" Renly asks. No, Loras wasn't going to invite him to there, actually. But after learning that Stannis is his brother and according to Renly, Loras wouldn't want to be under the same roof as him, he asks his mom and then they decide to start working tomorrow after school. Yeah, he doesn't want to be in the same house as his maths teacher. He is like a Dementor, absorbing all the happiness in the class. He can't imagine what it would be like in a house.

"I gotta go," Renly says. "See you tomorrow. At school and afterwards, at home. It'll be fun. "  
"You say?" Loras answers, before seeing that he is already offline.

He really has to learn how to deal with this boy. He doesn't seem to get out of his life soon. Unfortunately.

-

The next day is full of classes with Renly. He also meets Sansa's brothers, Robb and Jon. Jon is of the same age as Sansa and Loras wonders if they're twins but Margaery tells him that Jon is a child from a different woman of his father. Loras also learns Sansa has a little sister and a little brother, too. What a big family, Loras thinks. He can't imagine having 2 sisters and 3 brothers. The house would be too crowded for a person like Loras who loves loneliness. Robb and Jon, with Renly beside them, come to their table and meets Margaery and Loras. Robb is of the same grade as Loras, but they don't have many classes together as Renly says. But they have an English and French class together today. 

Loras doesn't remember that Renly is coming to his house until he comes near him while he's putting the unnecessary books to his locker at the end of the school. "I thought that was one of my nightmares," Loras sighs.

"I am too good to be a nightmare," Renly answers immediately. Loras looks at him, a "Seriously?" expression on his face. He is looking forward to the end of the day, when Renly will leave his house and he will be glad to see him go.

Margaery and Renly chat during the walk while Loras is walking quietly near Margaery. Renly is at the other side of Margaery. They seem to have many in common and Loras hates it. He doesn't want Margaery to be friends with him whereas he tries to spend as little time as he can with Renly. 

When they get home, it is hard to stop his mom from talking to Renly much. It's been ten minutes and they're still talking. Renly is really, really good at connecting with people. Loras finally says, "Okay, mom. He came here to do homework. You can invite him another day if you want to talk to him so much." His mom stares at him with a meaningful look in her eyes for a few seconds before cheering up again and says, "Great idea, Loras! Why don't you come to dinner another day? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Thank you, Ms. Tyrell. But I don't think I'll be able to come here tomorrow."  
"Then I'm waiting you for dinner on Thursday and I don't take no as an answer." Renly nods his head, smiling while Loras rolls his eyes, sighing.  
"Fabulous!" his mom says happily, "I am sure Loras wants to know you better as much as I do, Renly!"  
"Yeah," Renly says in a quiet voice while glaring at Loras and smiling. He then follows Loras to his room and closes the door after getting in.

His room is not very big but not too small, either. There is a wardrobe, a bed and a study table in the room; photos of him and his family and posters on the wall.He also made his mom put a small sofa in his room when they moved here. Renly is sitting on that sofa while Loras is putting out his books from the bag.

Renly is again smirking and staring at Loras. "First, this smile won't be on your face while studying."

"Why? Is it teasing you?" Renly asks. Somewhere inside Loras' head, a 'Yes!' is heard but Loras ignores it and swears quietly instead. "Manners," says Renly. But he mocks, of course.

The thing is, while Loras is trying to hate Renly for what he is doing, for his attitude, but something makes him attractive to Loras. He's trying to ignore it so hard but is having trouble. When these feelings fill up his head, he just thinks about the rude behaviours of Renly. They're not that rude, actually. And they're only one. It's that incident and yeah, Loras should've forgotten it by now, shouldn't mention it again but no, it's the only thing that keeps him from liking Renly. 

Loras opens his laptop and places it on the table. Renly comes and sits on the chair next to Loras'. He opens the presentation programme and also the web browser. 

They work silently for a while. Loras is searching stuff and copying them to the programme while Renly notes the important things from them on a paper. They have to make a DNA drawing and just as Loras starts to draw, Renly takes the pencil from his fingers and he draws the whole thing. Loras watches his fingers gently move while drawing. When he finishes, he smiles at the work he has done, which, Loras thinks, looks really good.

"Some modesty, please," Loras snaps, looking at the laptop screen. Renly drops the pencil and stares at him. "What? Doesn't it look good?"

Loras glances at him and sighs. After seeing that he won't answer, Renly continues to talk. "You're too focused on your work," he says.

"And you aren't focused enough." Loras stops working on the presentation seconds before he hears his mom calling out his name. He stands up and gets out of the room. His mom has called him to take the two glasses of orange juice. While he takes the glasses glumly, the woman stops him and looks at him with questioning eyes. "What?" Loras says. "He's the reason why my favorite t-shirt was ruined with hot coffee. Don't expect me to forgive him straightway."

He rushes to his room before her mom can say anything. He presses the knob with his elbow, opens it and closes it with his foot. Renly raises his head from the laptop as he shows up near the table. He puts one of the glasses on it and stares at Renly with the other glass in his hand. He can't deny that he was thinking about spilling it on him but no, he's not that cruel. And the shirt Renly is wearing is too nice to be ruined.

"Thought for a moment that you were gonna spill it," Renly says, literally reading his mind as Loras hands the glass to him.

"Not that I didn't think about it." Loras notices the Tumblr window on the screen and he bets he saw a picture of two guys kissing before Renly clicks the log out button immediately. He looks at the page, not saying anything. Renly closes the tab and the biology site shows up. 

Considering the things Sansa said about Renly not dating any girl at the school, he has probably really seen it. Renly doesn't have to hide it, though. Loras never hides that kind of stuff although he hasn't told anyone about it except his sister. There are posters of actors on his room walls, for instance. A clever one would understand it. Even only judging by his look. Sorry but a boy of his beauty cannot be straight.

After a little more work, Renly suggests continuing to do the homework when he comes for dinner on Thursday since it's getting late. Loras agrees and finishes his orange juice. Renly has packed up his stuff. They head for the living room, seeing his mom and sister watching a movie on TV. Margaery isn't really watching it. Instead, she has her phone in his hand and only looks at the TV when her mom says something. Loras doesn't see it. But he has encountered this before. So he just guesses.

They see Renly off. After the door is closed, Margaery stares at Loras and he gives her a 'shut up' look before going back to his room. He tidies the room, bringing the glasses back to the kitchen. Then he sits in front of the laptop, closing the homework-related tabs. But before he does it, he opens the last closed tabs section and finds the Tumblr blog in there. It is opened in another tab while Loras closes the others. 

There aren't actually gay-ish things on the blog. Just black and white, vintage photos, along with gifsets from some TV shows which Loras also watches. He clicks on the about page; he's written a short description about him. Loras goes back to the homepage and notices a new post at the top of the page. "He still hates me " it says. Loras sees it is tagged with #thebeauty and clicks on it. There is only one page which contains five or six posts. Loras scrolls down the page and the oldest post is there, posted on the same day as the incident happened. 

"Would you believe me if I told you I saw the beauty himself? And also crushed onto him. And spilled coffee on him. JESUS.  
Whatever. I am never gonna see him again anyways. My heart will always hurt."

Shocked, he reads the post above it. "WHAT THE HELL. Should I believe in God? The beauty is in my school. His locker is next to mine. FUCK.  
Maybe I should only believe in coincidence. Or fate. Not certainly God."

"What the fuck?" Loras says quietly while reading the other posts. He looks at the laptop screen for a while, a long while and tries to perceive the moment. No. Maybe he experienced the same thing with another boy on that day? Shut up Loras. He closes the laptop immediately and goes to bed, taking a book with him to read so that he won't think about the thing he's just learned.

-

Wednesday passes weird. Because he has read the things Renly's written, he looks at him in a different way now. When he tries to tease him, it isn't that annoying any more. Because Loras thinks, Loras knows Renly likes him. Judging by his blog and his text posts. He should like him. God, Loras has his own tag on his blog, why does he even suspect?

He doesn't see Renly after the last class. He should've gone to home already. Loras is going home alone, since Margaery has told him that she is going to the mall with the girls and she'll be home in the evening. Loras nods and leaves the school before them. He takes his phone out from his pocket and puts his earphones on. Florence + The Machine starts to play.

His phone vibrates and he sees a message from a number he doesn't know. "Take off your earphones and look back." Loras frowns, taking one of the earphones off and looking back. He sees Renly with the familiar smile. He immediately catches up with him and now he's near Loras. He takes the other earphone off when Renly says, "I'm definitely not following you. My house is five blocks away from yours." Loras doesn't get why he has felt the need to explain this until he realizes that he's still frowning. He stops it right away.

"Why would you follow me?" Loras asks dryly.  
"I don't know. Thought you might think that."  
"Nope, I definitely didn't think that."

"Okay," Renly says. Loras can sense the astonished tone in his voice. Neither Loras nor Renly talk during the walk. They arrive at Loras' house five minutes later anyways. He says goodbye to Renly in a dry manner. Renly seems like he can't understand why Loras acts like that but he answers his goodbye. Then Loras gets into the house.

He stays in his room for two hours. He doesn't realize that. He is holding a book in his hand, trying to read it but he can't manage to. There are thousands of thoughts flowing in his head. After reading last night's posts (talking about that, he didn't even wonder from where Renly found his number) which shouldn't put that much influence on him, he has started to feel different towards Renly. He can't understand what those feelings mean but they were inside him from the first moment he saw Renly at school. For God's sake, it's only been three days! Loras just can't understand it. Hasn't he ever experienced something like that? He has. But at that times, he knew he just fancied the boy or loved the boy. Or he just adored the look of him. But right now, he can't fucking comprehend his feelings. Renly is good-looking. He's well-built. His brown eyes match with his hair. Stubbles fits his face so well. Though that's one of the things that attracts Loras, it's not the main one. He's quite arrogant and Loras hates those kind of people. But now, it's one of those things, too. Arrogance looks good on him and Loras can't believe he's actually thinking that. He may think that those manners are making him cute. 

He shakes his head and closes his eyes for a dreamless, long sleep where he won't be thinking about the complicated feelings of his.

-

 

Since Loras still hasn't sorted out his feelings, he keeps acting cold towards Renly. During classes, they rarely talk. And when they talk, it's always Renly who starts the short conversation. During the breaks, Loras rushes to canteen or just stays in class, reading a book. When Renly calls him, he always finds an excuse not to come with him. Renly is still not asking what's going on with Loras. 

After the school, thank God, Margaery comes with him. Renly says "See you tonight," to him in front of the lockers and rushes towards the exit. Then Margaery shows up and stares at Loras with questioning eyes before starting to walk. "Why is this attitude towards Renly?" Margaery says. Renly might not have come to him to ask what's going on but he seems like he went to Margaery. "You'd better stop this. Especially tonight. I don't want a cold dinner," she adds, after seeing Loras is not going to answer that.

By the time they get home, their mom is almost done with everything. She has made different meals but that doesn't appeal to Loras after seeing the cupcakes on the kitchen table. Loras goes to them but her mom takes his arm just before he touches them. She says only a "No.", then orders him to go to home and change his clothes. Renly does that. He wears tight black pants and "the incident t-shirt" above it. After tidying his hair, he is done. He leaves his room and heads for the kitchen. He helps his mom carry the plates and other things to the dinner table. At almost eight o'clock, the doorbell rings.

Renly is in front of the apartment door, holding flowers in his hand. Before giving them to Loras' mom, he stares at the t-shirt he wears for a moment and smiles. He is wearing black pants and a grey shirt, which Loras notices after he takes off his black leather jacket. He looked sexy in it but Loras did try not to think about it.

His mom takes them to the table immediately and serves the first meal. Mostly his mom and Renly talks about stuff like Renly's family, where and what he wants to study when he graduates, etc. Margaery sometimes joins the conversation. She and his mom try to get Loras into the conversation. Remembering what Margaery has said earlier, he talks, too. But not much. Usually he just nods. He only cheers up when his mom brings the cupcakes. Renly and he hand for the same cupcake. Their hands touch and Loras slightly blushes. Renly lets him take the cupcake and Loras doesn't show kindness for once and takes it instantly.

Loras learns Renly had another brother, too. Robert Baratheon, who passed away a few months ago. He used to live with him but after his death, he moved to his grumpy (yeah, he really says that) brother's place. Loras feels bad for him. It's just been four months since Robert's death and he should often be feeling his absence. Suddenly he feels bad for his attitude towards him. Since Stannis isn't likely to show him any love, Renly may be needing it.

Loras reminds his mom that they have a homework to finish and they head for Loras' room after Renly thanks his mom for the dinner. It's not until then that Loras realizes they have much more work to do than he expected. He goes to the study table when Renly says, "Your chairs aren't very comfortable." Loras nods before taking his laptop and other documents and heading for the bed. He sits cross-legged on it, in front of the headboard and Renly follows him. He lolls against the wall. 

As he may be thinking that Loras is focused on the work and wouldn't wanna talk about his behaviours towards Renly in the past days, Renly doesn't ask anything about it and they only talk about the homework. He's done with the presentation by eleven and Renly has very little paper work and if Loras helps him, it will be finished in a few minutes. Renly comes near him, laying in the same position as Loras who has stretched his legs long before since the cross-legged position started to hurt. Renly says something about genes but Loras can't focus and can't help his eyes stay open.

-

When he wakes up, he is leaning onto something. He doesn't realize it is Renly for a while. His laptop which was on his lap last night is now on the table. They're sleeping in their clothes they wore yesterday. Loras is looking at the papers placed on the sofa when he notices that he's really laying on Renly. He's still sleeping and Loras is literally in his arms. He stares at the boy, frowning and trying to remember what happened last night. He can't manage to remember. He only recalls finishing the presentation and hearing Renly talking about DNA. He should've fallen asleep after that. 

The door opens and Margaery shows up in the doorway. She smiles at them and says, "You two have fallen asleep working last night." before Loras asks. "So I texted Renly's brother from his phone, saying that he was going to stay here for the night. They didn't answer but I assume they received it. Now wake your lover up and come to the breakfast."  
"He's not my lover," says Loras, immediately answering.  
"You say? Whatever. Mom thinks you slept on the sofa or in a sleeping bag, okay?"

Loras nods and Margaery closes the door, before mouthing "Lover." Loras is definitely gonna kill her today after school when he won't have Renly around him. Or he won't be in his arms. Loras stares at him, eyeing him from head to foot like he has never seen him or he has to remember every detail about his look. Just as he plans to leave the bed before waking him up, Renly's eyes open and stares at the opposite wall until recognizing Loras near him. He smiles and says, "Morning."

"Morning," Loras answers. For the first time, he smiles at him. "Get up. Mom has already prepared the breakfast. Margaery had also informed your brother about you staying over last night." Renly nods, yawning. He pulls his arms back and lets Loras get up (although he was okay with his arms wrapped around him). He follows Loras, getting up and tidying his clothes. Renly stares at the wrinkled t-shirt of Loras. "You won't be mad at me for wrinkling your t-shirt, will you?" Loras shakes his head, smiling. He opens the door and waits for Renly to pack up his clothes. He also takes some of the homework papers saying that he'll finish the rest by himself. Loras agrees and they go to the living room. Loras smells pancakes and isn't surprised when he sees them on the table.

They say good morning to his mom who's still preparing something in the kitchen and they sit near Margaery who's watching a TV show. Renly thanks her for informing his brother and Margaery answers with a "No problem." She winks at them and turns his eyes back to the television. Renly smiles at her but Loras doesn't.

In five minutes, their mom calls them for the breakfast. When they get to the table, Loras takes two cupcakes and two pancakes to his plate. Loras can eat as much as he wishes and he doesn't usually gain weight. He is of normal weight, maybe a little under the normal but it doesn't bother him and he doesn't look so skinny. Renly eats less than Loras as if he is on a diet. Oh, could he?

When Loras is full, he goes to his room and changes his clothes. After taking his backpack, he is ready to go to school. He gets to the living room, seeing the dinner table is empty. Renly has shouldered his bag and he hears Margaery saying "Hold on a sec!" from her room. They wait in front of the door, not talking. But Renly smiles at Loras and he smiles back. When Margaery finally comes, their mom gets out of the kitchen and sees them off. Renly thanks her again and their mom says he can come whenever he wishes. This might annoy Loras if it happened two days ago but now, he is unbelievably okay to hear that.

He's more close to Renly, today. More talking, more smiling. He suddenly decided to give him a chance, because everyone else seems to like him. At first, Loras didn't get why they would like him. But now he's starting to think that these attitudes of him may be just to tease Loras. They are, actually. Loras can understand that now. The school passes quiet, not full of actions. Loras walks with Renly during the breaks and he's talking to him more in the lessons - as much to get told off by his teachers.

It's just Renly and Loras on the way back home. Margaery isn't coming with them today as she's said she will spend some time with Sansa. During the whole walk, During the whole walk, Renly is shocked at how Loras can't like rock music. Loras tells him that he used to, but now he can't just listen to it except a few bands. Renly promises him to make him like rock music soon and Loras says, "Take your chances." 

When they arrive at Loras' home, Renly looks like he wants to say something but all he says is "See you." Loras answers him and gets into the home. He knows Renly is still there, in front of the stairs while he is getting in. Well, whatever, he will learn what was that from his Tumblr. He doesn't like stalking him but he likes it, learning about the thoughts of him about Loras through his Tumblr. And this definitely changed his attitude towards him. So, it is beneficial in some ways.

He rushes to his room and opens his laptop while changing his outfits. He immediately opens the web browser and types the url, "thepeachboy." There is no new posts. Why did he expect Renly to write it on his blog straightway? He might not even have arrived at his home. He sighs and leaves the laptop on the bed, the blog tab open and goes to kitchen to spend time with his mom, who's probably preparing dinner.

After a half hour of talking and helping his mom, he gets back to his room and refreshes the webpage. Still no new posts. That's why Loras decides to ask Renly a question. He log ins, opens the blog again and writes "Anything happened with your love? " on the askbox, remembering the check the Anonymous box. He waits a few minutes before refreshing the page again and he sees Renly has answered the question. "NOOOO! :( All because of me. I couldn't ask him on a date. Unbelievable."

Renly reads the answer over and over again. He's shocked. Literally shocked. He can't believe he was going to ask him out and he couldn't. Okay, the second part is the most unbelievable part. Considering his characteristics, Renly isn't kind of boy who can't do things like that. Loras closes the laptop, waiting for his daze to go away. He thinks of asking him out instead expecting it from him for a moment but then he says no to himself. It's definitely fun to watch Renly coping with things without his arrogance. And he wants him to be the one who asks the other out.

After Margaery gets home, they eat dinner, then watch a TV show, followed by a movie. When it is bed time, Loras is thinking he actually slept with Renly on his bed yesterday. He can't smell him, though, as his mother changed the sheets, thinking that Renly slept alone in the bed. 

When he gets up the next day, he can't help looking for arms wrapped around him.

By noon, Loras is already bored. He can't find anything to do. He surfed on the Internet, tried to read a book but no, it just doesn't satisfy him. He is not able to convince Margaery to go out with him, either. She says she will go to Sansa's in a hour so she can't come. Loras decides to go out by himself, although it sounds as boring as the house. He takes a book and their tablet from her sister's room, saying that this is a punishment for not going out with him. Margaery gives him a deadly look and Loras closes the door immediately. 

He shoulders his messenger bag and decides to go the the cafe he explored recently. It's not very far from his house, it takes him ten minutes to arrive there. Although it is Saturday, the cafe isn't very crowded. It smells coffee and Loras likes it. He finds an empty place at the corner, where he will be able to watch the street and read his book without anyone bothering him. He orders a coffee and starts reading. 

When he raises his head from the book, he sees a familiar face talking to the cashier woman. He isn't sure at first but he is, when Renly suddenly turns his head to Loras' direction and their eyes meet. Renly waves at him, smiling and Loras answers him. Renly says a last thing to the woman and comes to Loras' table. "Wow. Wouldn't think we could run into each other here. How are you?"

"Fine. I was just bored at home and came here. Who're you here with?" No, Loras isn't even afraid of him saying "With a friend." With a male friend who Loras doesn't know.

However, he hears an even astonishing answer. "With my brother - and our English teacher. Awesome, right?"

Loras responds with a "What?" And then Renly says "Will you rescue me?" before Loras can say anything else. He looks at Renly with empty eyes for a few seconds, then answers with a nod. "Of course. I can't imagine spending time with a grumpy and a scary." He actually likes his English teacher, Melisandre. He adores her red hair, her way of reading poems but she's scary. Everyone agrees with that. And Renly coming to his table might count as a date, right? Considering both of them can't ask each other out...

Renly says he is going to get his stuff and be right back - and he is. He shows up near the table - he has a bag just like Loras' on his shoulder. A cup of coffee in his hand, a plate of cupcakes in the other one. "Melisandre and you have something in common," he says, seeing that Loras stares at the plate with hungry eyes - he is always hungry for cupcakes.

"Wait, why are they here together?" Loras asks him while he settles near him. The cafe doesn't have chairs in the section where they're sitting. So Renly could sit on the matress near him. "They may fancy each other. And we were alone at first. Then Melisandre suddenly showed up. Maybe my brother called him because he was bored sitting with me."

"I don't believe the second one." Renly smiles and points the book which Loras is holding. "What're you reading?"

Loras turns the cover to him and Renly says in a shocked voice, "What? I read it as soon as it came out."

"I had a bunch of series to finish," Loras replies immediately. He may have said it in a dry tone as afterwards, Renly raises his hands and says "Okay," in a yielder manner. 

Renly hands him a cupcake and takes another one for himself. Loras notices Renly watching him as he eats the cupcake, amazed by its awesome taste. It is not that good, actually. But it is called "cupcake" and Loras loves everything called cupcake, so.

They talk for a while. Loras learns that Renly has finished his papers and they're ready to be handed in to their biology teacher. Then a silence falls upon them, when Loras has finished his coffee and so has Renly. The cupcake plate is empty. Loras is staring at his book on the table.

"Well, I bought two cinema tickets for me and Stannis but now that Melisandre has come..." Loras raises his head and their eyes meet. "Wanna come?"

Loras nods with a smile. "I'd love to."

Renly's face lights up. Loras puts his book to his bag and leaves the money for the coffee on the table and they leave the cafe.

The weather is colder than the morning. The sun is covered with clouds when they go out. A cold wind is blowing slightly and Loras hates it as he has to tidy his hair which falls to his face every minute.

They go to the mall. Renly has tickets for the movie, Les Miserables. Both of them have already watched it and Loras is surprised - as he didn't think Renly would be into stuff like that. But they are eager to rewatch it. Loras can watch every movie starring Helena Bonham Carter forever. It is not that he doesn't like the other actors, he adores them. But Helena - she's one of the few women Loras would love to be together with though he's not into girls and she's a lot older than him. Whatever. 

Their hands accidentally touch for a moment on the way. Loras pretends like it didn't happen but when he walks with someone, he doesn't like it if he doesn't take his arm or so. Since he usually hang out with girls, it isn't a big deal with them - taking their arm. But it is Renly and he's a boy. He possibly likes him but they can't ask out each other or tell their feelings. And Loras wants so badly to hold his hand. Fuck. He wants this situation of shyness to end right now. 

However, it has to wait until the end of the movie if it will ever happen. Because they arrive at the mall, ten or so minutes before the showing. Renly buys them popcorn and they get into the theatre.

During the first half, they barely talk. Loras sometimes looks at Renly to see his reaction to whatever scene it is playing on the screen. And sometimes Renly leans to him and says something funny about the scene. He manages to make Loras laugh with everything he says.

After the break, during which Renly kept telling funny things about the movie making Loras laugh again, the silence between them doesn't last long. Renly leans to him just as Loras turns his face - he is shocked at how close their faces are. He remains frozen for a moment, scenes from the romantic movies he watched filling into his brain (where the couple kisses or does another things). Then he manages to pull his head a bit back and listen to what Renly says. Loras notices his choking only for a second. 

Cosette cries, Jean Valjean dies, all the characters sing together and the movie ends. Loras keeps his tears from falling and sniffs, not wanting Renly to see him like that. But Renly is not that idiot.

"Did you cry?" Renly asks, as they get out of the theatre. Loras doesn't look at him at first, he blinks a few times to make the tears go away and when he raises his head, he notices the red eyes of Renly's and he bets he has done the same thing as Loras. 

"Did you cry?" Loras repeats the question, smirking. Renly shakes his head and Loras, of course, doesn't believe it and raises his eyebrows. Renly avoids telling anything about crying and they start to walk. When they get to the first floor, Loras can see it is raining outside. Shit, he should've checked the forecast before going out.

Renly grimaces at the sight. He suggests wandering around the mall as the rain may stop. Loras agrees (with spending more time with him) and they walk all of the floors. Sometimes they get into shops, sometimes they just window-shop - they spend the most time in a book shop. Loras gets a bit annoyed, actually. Since when he tells something about a book, Renly probably have already read it. Even the ones which have just come out and Loras is dying to read. After checking the new albums of their favorite musicians, they get out. Long afterwards do they notice that they've spent almost an hour in there. They decide to go home as it is getting darker and the rain isn't likely to stop. They have to get wet.

By the time they get to their neighbourhood, the sky has got dark. Streets are empty and they are wet. Loras regrets not buying a leather jacket with a hoodie. Although they arrive at Renly's home first, he doesn't agree to let Loras walk alone to his home. He doesn't argue much about it because he already knows that he can't easily convince Renly.

A silence falls upon them again, when they're a few blocks away from Loras' home. The only thing that breaks the silence is Renly's saying "Loras."

He stops - Loras takes three steps before realizing that Renly's not following him. He turns back and walks to him. Renly's hair is all wet and a handful of it has fell on his forehead. He still looks very good, though. Loras gets curious as Renly remains silent for a few more minutes. A moment later it occurs to him. What Renly may be about to tell him. Or he may not. As he is surprisingly shy about this stuff. Loras is, too.

Finally, the one that breaks the silence is both of them. "I like you."

They chuckle - and "Wow," Renly says. "Didn't think it would happen this way." They both smile but Loras can't find anything to say. He is speechless. He did it. They did it. Simultaneously, even. It just happened so fast that Loras is shocked. And happy. Still, he doesn't talk. He just looks at the other boy and adores the smile on his face.

"Okay, now, I can kiss you and be sure that you won't be annoyed by it." Renly leans into him and their lips meet.

The moment Loras feels Renly's lips on his, something good is brought to life inside him and it feels awesome. The short kiss is enough to make Loras the happiest person on earth. He can taste the coffee they drank in the mall on his wet lips. When they release their lips, Loras is a bit disappointed to let it go. But afterwards, Renly holds out his hand, saying "We'll get sick if we stay longer outside." and Loras happily takes it. 

It feels like a second for Loras to arrive at his home. They stand in front of the stairs for a little, little while before their lips are clamped together again and that kiss doesn't last more than two seconds, either. 

"Goodnight, beauty," Renly says. Their faces are so close that Loras feels Renly's breath on his face. 

Loras smiles and whispers, "Good night." He can't find an appropriate nickname for Renly at the moment. He is just too amazed at what happened in the last thirty minutes. Even climbing the stairs, he can't keep the smile off his face. He looks at Renly for the last time before closing the door. 

He turns his head and faces Margaery, glaring at him in curiosity, eyebrows raised. "What?" Loras asks indifferently, taking off his jacket. He's literally soaked up and he hasn't realized he was cold until he got into the house. Now, if his sisters lets him, it's time to rest with a cup of hot chocolate, thinking about Renly. But Margaery doesn't seem to permit him to do that until she learns about the reason of the smile on Loras' face.

"I knew it!" Margaery says a minute later, in a loud voice and she grins. 

"What?" Loras repeats as he rushes to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and turning it on.

"Are you now, like, boyfriends?" Margaery pulls out two cups from the shelf and gets two packs of hot chocolate powders before pouring them to the cups. "Loras. Answer." Margaery grabs him by the shoulders and looks right in the eye, with a scary look in them.

Loras gives up and tells her about everything and during the whole conversation, a smirk doesn't fall off her face. She looks so happy that it gives the impression she might be much happier about it than Loras.

Loras takes the kettle when the water is boiled but before filling the cups, he stares at Margaery and asks, "You were the one who gave Renly my number, weren't you?"

Margaery doesn't hesitate to reply with an "Of course!" Then she adds, "And I think that was the best thing I've ever done in my life." She winks at him and grabs her cup before heading to the living room, dancing. Loras grabs the other cup and follows his sister. 

Loras tries to learn about how her day was like but Margaery is more into the whole Renly thing. She forces Loras to remember every detail and she's glad that she didn't go out with Loras. Or none of this could happen. Loras thanks her for not coming with him to the cafe. "Always," Margaery replies, making Loras smile.

He feels very tired and the hot chocolate didn't really help him rest. There's something weird with his stomach and he doesn't feel very well. He thinks it is because of the evening. He stayed under the rain for a long time, that must be due to it and he hopes it will be gone by the morning.

Loras lies on his bed, taking his phone which he left in his room when he changed his clothes. He sees a new message from Renly, saying "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You definitely will," Loras answers. Less than a minute, Renly replies him.  
"My night has just got better. However, I'm off to bed, beauty. I'm very tired and still cold. See you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams. Xx."  
"Same here! See you tomorrow, sweet dreams, xx."

And Loras still doesn't know how to call Renly. Nevertheless, he doesn't care. He puts his phone away, closes his eyes and smiles, replaying the moments from today in his mind while his brain slowly shuts itself down to a deep sleep.

OH MY GOD, THAT'S REALLY A BAD ONE FOR AN END.


End file.
